


Devil Take the Playlist

by Billie_Barnes



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Weber RPF, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Other, had all these drabbles while in the gym, i can multitask, muay thai music and fiction musings, musings, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_Barnes/pseuds/Billie_Barnes
Summary: What if Christine sang...but not in the way they expected it?The Devil took the Hindmost, and everyone lost (it).The reader is a talented singer and dancer and musician (Just suspend your disbelief).A response to the Fanfiction that is LND. I personally think ALW is taking a swing at the fanfics of POTO with this piece, so I thought "why not carry the joke on?".And so these standalone chapters are just my musings, what-ifs, and stupid 3 am insanities playing up.





	1. Chapter 1

"Curtain!" 

The stage was set, and there on the dimly lit stage stood The Angel herself before the judges and jury. 

This was it - her world could come crashing down, burn up in flames, or she could finally leave this hellish limbo and move on with her son. 

Erik, Raoul, Madame and Meg - all eyes were upon her, and they were the ones she felt the most upon the stage. Hesitation set in, her earrings could feel it. 

And then she opened her mouth as the music started to play.....


	2. FRIENDS | Marshmello and Anna-Marie (ft Christine Daae)

The guitar strings started strumming as Christine hummed her tune.

“Wait…what?”

“What’s this?”

At both sides of the stage, two women dressed like men walked onto the stage. One had a bouquet and what appeared to be a manuscript. The other had chocolate and a bottle of cheap wine. When they came to her sides, they went down on their knees and begged her name “Christine!” “My Angel!”

_Ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh_

But instead, her eyes just closed, as she shook her head and swayed her body to the rhythm. Then after a few beats, the two women stood up and tried to grab her, but she spun around and grabbed the wrists of who the group recognised as Raoul’s stand-in based on his dishevelled looks.

Then, the Raoul-stand in outright attempted to kiss Christine, which was successful until she pushed her across the stage, and she sighed, her hand to her face in disappointment. She eye-rolled to the crowd.

“…Yes, this is not the Christine we know..” whispered Madame Giry.

_You say you love me, I say you crazy_   
_We're nothing more than friends_   
_You're were my lover, now like a brother_   
_I known you since we were like ten, yeah_

“This…This isn’t our Christine…” whispered Erik

“Did you teach her how to sing like this…?” asked Raoul, to which he only shook his head slowly.

She snatched the chocolate and threw it across into the crowd, and much to the delight of Squelch, Gangle and Fleck, they got quite lucky with the truffles.

_Don't mess you up, drinking that shit  
Only pushing me away, that's it_

They knew. And He knew what she was driving at – especially when she snatched the wine bottle and threw it behind her, shattering into a million pieces.

  
_When you say you love me, that make me crazy  
Leaving you again_

The stand-in Raoul pursued her across the stage, but she kept on moving, until she had enough and turned toward him, her finger jabbing at his throat accusingly. The stand-in walked backwards, pinned up against the wall.

 _Don't go look at me with that look in your eye_  
You really ain't going away without a fight  
You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being so nic-ice  
I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times

 _Haven't I made it obvious?_  
Haven't I made it clear?  
Want me to spell it out for you?  
O-V-E-A-ah  
Haven't I made it obvious?  
Haven't I made it clear?  
Want me to spell it out for you?  
We are so done

_We are so over  
F-R-I-E-N-D-S_

When it looked like Raoul’s stand-in surrendered, she turned around at the advancing Erik who didn’t back down as overtly as Raoul's stand-in. 

 _Have you got no shame? You totally insane  
Turning up at my door_  
_It's two in the morning, my son is snoring_  
 _Do you have a life?_

Christine rubbed her eyes, mocking her tiredness before she did a gesture* that seemed to question the very logic and soundness of his actions. When she finally got up close, she snatched the manuscript and threw the sheets behind her into the crowd. They cheered and laughed as she marched up and finger-jabbed at the Erik stand-in.

_You messing us up, singing your shit!?_   
_Only gonna push me away, you’re weird_   
_Have you got no shame? You looking insane_   
_Here we go again_

Then as she did, she slap-flipped the mask off the Erik stand-in, to which the actress covered her face in a pained expression. Christine continued her targeted barrage at the stand-in, who was desperately trying to stay in character.

_So don't go look at me with that look in your eye_   
_You really ain't going away without a fight_   
_You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being so so-oft_   
_I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times_

She marched over to the Erik stand-in, mirroring her finger-jabbing she did with Raoul. The stand-in then kneeled before Christine, before she too also kneeled, singing the next stanzas in a more softer, but equally jarring undertone of her annoyance from the men.

_Haven't I made it obvious? (Haven't I made it?)_   
_Haven't I made it clear? (Haven't I made it clear?)_   
_Want me to spell it out for you?_   
_O-V-E-A-ah_   
_Haven't I made it obvious?_   
_Haven't I made it clear? (Haven't I?)_   
_Want me to spell it out for you? (To spell it out for you?)_   
_F-R-I-E-N-D-S_   
_F-R-I-E-N-D-S_

The guitarist stopped playing briefly as she stood up and dragged Erik’s stand-in to the Raoul stand-in, they both tumbled to the floor as they knocked into each other. They eventually turned around both to look up at Christine, who then snatched them up by the hair and held their faces close together.

_F-R-I-E-N-D-S_   
_That's how you fucking spell "friends"_   
_I am so done with you two_   
_Get that shit inside your heads_   
_No, no, yeah, uh, ah_   
_F-R-I-E-N-D-S_

“You’re lucky we’re still friends.” She spoke the last line. The three faces were close to one another until she dropped-slam them into the floor. She then walked away from them to sing right to the crowds. Members of the audience were throwing ‘oooooh’s and standing up, hopping and bobbing, and some were singing along to her.

_So don't go look at me with that look in your eye_   
_You really ain't going nowhere without a fight_   
_You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite_   
_Count yourselves lucky I still ‘love’ you both…_

As she sung ‘Love’ she raised the air quotes with an eyebrow raise.

“Ah, that’s my girl!” glowed (y/n), looking on proudly at her friend. The four turned around at the stranger in the back, flicking her (h/c) locks. She grinned as the four turned back to watch the last parts.

_Haven't I made it obvious? (Have I not made it obvious?)_   
_Haven't I made it clear? (I made it very clear)_   
_Want me to spell it out for you? (Yo)_   
_F-R-I-EN-D-S (I said F-R-I-E-N-D-S)_   
_Haven't I made it obvious? (I made it very obvious)_   
_Haven't I made it clear? (I made it very clear)_   
_Want me to spell it out for you?_   
_F-R-I-E-N-D-S_   
_F-R-I-E-N-D-S_

_haa ooh, ooh haa  
ha hha haaa haaaaa_

 

There was an uproar and standing ovation from the crowd. To their surprise, there were camera flashes and the press in the front rows applauded.

 

“Magnificent! A daring experimentation of style and language!”

“Worthy of the front-page!”

“Are you going into another genre?”

 

Much to the delight of Christine, she hoped that her message got across well to Raoul and Erik. In the crowd, (y/n) made her way up to the stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, (y/n), an excellent friend! The one who introduced me to this bold and expressive piece!” Christine said, introducing you to the crowd.

There came a cheer as she embraced (y/n) and the two continued to semi-sing the song again, the guitarist playing again. The two women swayed and bobbed to the song and laughing.

 

Meanwhile, in the box seats, the four were left clueless to where that left their bet.

“She wasn’t really singing…”

“Was she singing? Sounds like she was…”

“That’s not music....”

Madame Giry finally piped up “…call it a truce. There’s no way… I don’t know what this is..”

The two men grimaced at each other, realising what a mess they just made of their relationship with Christine as exemplified by her sabotaging their gamble in a limbo.

“The Devil took advantage of us all..”  muttered Erik as he shook hands with Raoul. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Gesture = I envisioned she did the *inhale, boi* gesture, but it can be anything you imagine. 
> 
> Probably has loads of OOC moments and a mary-sue. That's probably intentional, considering LND is kind of cheesy fanfic from ALW, so I am carrying the vibe here on level 5000. I've also changed the lyrics a bit to suit the situation of Christine calling out everyone's shit. 
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the songs/shows/movies/etc that are mentioned in this work.   
> Apologies for short chapters.   
> Enjoy the madness and faux-drug induced fiction (mostly made by my 3am brain)


End file.
